


Experimenting

by SML8180



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, Eric just wants to try something new, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Eric has wanted to play with different clothes for a while. Now that his father isn't around, he has the opportunity. With his first dip into things, he finds that he really likes how some new things can feel.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Experimenting

Eric shut the door to his room quickly, keeping the shopping bag he had close to his chest until he had locked the door. He let out a quiet sigh, and took a few breaths to calm his racing heart. Finally, he stepped away from the door, setting the bag in his arms on the bed and starting to pull out the clothes that were inside.

He’d wanted to get some things like this for a while, now, but he’d been too nervous to do so. The fabric of the clothes was soft to the touch, and it made him smile to himself. The man smiled as he set the new clothes out on his bed, smoothing out the material and looking the items over.

There was a pale yellow skirt that would reach just beyond his knees, a galaxy patterned skirt that was roughly the same length, a white blouse with little daisies printed on it, a NASA T-shirt that was made of a light material and fit loose over his body, and a light blue sundress with a floral pattern and a white belt, which would end around his shins and had a simple scoop neckline and short sleeves. None of these were items he would have ever considered wearing before living at the manor; his father wouldn’t have approved in the slightest. Now, though, Eric had the freedom to try new things without the fear of punishment looming over him.

Eric picked up the dress from his bed, smiling as he ran his fingers over the fabric. He bit his lip for a moment, before deciding to change into the dress, slipping it on and fastening the belt around his waist. The man twirled a bit, giggling as the dress flared out and swished a bit as it settled. Going over to the mirror in his bathroom, Eric kept his eyes fixed downwards, taking a breath before he finally looked up at himself. He couldn’t help but smile brightly, swishing his hips to make the skirt of the dress flare and twirl around his legs. He had to admit, he  _ loved  _ how the dress made him look and feel.

He didn’t think he was ready for the others to see him dressed like this, and he  _ definitely  _ wasn’t ready to wear this sort of thing outside the manor, but this was a start. Eric played with the material of the dress as he simply looked himself over, smiling and giggling softly. He’d show the others at some point, for sure, just not yet. For now, he was content to keep the more experimental additions to his wardrobe a secret.


End file.
